The present invention relates to a golf club head comprising a main body made of at least one kind of metal material and a cover member made of a fiber reinforced resin.
In recent years, hollow golf club heads comprising a metallic main body and a cover member made of fiber reinforced resin have been proposed. These heads can save the weight thereof on the basis of the small specific gravity of the resin. Further, the saved weight can be allocated, for example, in the sole portion or the like, and can improve degree of freedom in the weight allocation design or the like.
However, the heads mentioned above have a problem that a joint portion between the main body and the cover member tends to be peeled off.
Further, the head was expected to improve a feeling transmitted to hands of a player at the time of hitting a ball (hereinafter, refer to as a “ball hitting feeling”), however, it turned out that the ball hitting feeling is the same as a conventional metal head contrary to the expectation.